1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to high production sheeting devices for comestible products (e.g., tortillas and tortilla chips). More specifically, the inventions relate to a roller arrangement for a sheeting device which provides rear side access to components of the sheeting device which simplifies the maintenance and replacement of certain components, including, for example, but without limitation, cutting rollers, bands, and stripping wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corn tortillas and tortilla chips are cut from a sheet of corn dough, called “masa,” and then baked and/or fried. In mass production, the sheeting and cutting stages are accomplished by a tortilla sheeter. Such sheeters usually have a pair of rollers that press masa into a sheet and a cutting roller that cuts the sheet into a shape near the desired final shape.
The rollers and other parts of these sheeters periodically wear out. Thus, the rollers, cutters, and other devices are periodically removed and replaced.